FIG. 1 illustrates a system 100 for processing content, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, the system 100 includes a first device 102 (e.g. high-definition set-top box, DVD player, personal computer, etc.). Such first device 102 typically feeds content to one or more intermediate devices 104 (e.g. audio/video processor, switcher, etc.) that drives an audio and/or visual presentation device 106 (e.g. a display, speakers, etc.).
During operation where the content includes video, such video is typically decoded at a first device such as a DVD player, sent to a processor or switcher, and then sent to a presentation device such as an HDTV. Each of these discrete devices is traditionally equipped with various video processing capabilities. Examples of such video processing capabilities include but are not limited to scaling, analog-to-digital conversion, digital-to-analog conversion, deinterlacing, inverse telecine, etc.
One issue with systems like that shown in FIG. 1 is that the devices are typically devoid of any information as to what upstream or downstream devices are present. This potentially leads to less than optimal or redundant processing. Just by way of example, it is not uncommon for content received in an analog format to be converted to a digital format, then be converted back to an analog format, and yet again be converted to a digital format, before being displayed. Another example of such inefficiencies may involve the conversion of content having a 720 line progressive format (720P) to a 1080 line interlaced format (1080I) via a set-top box, only to be subsequently deinterlaced and scaled down to a 1366×768 progressive format (1366×768P) (the native resolution of the display), rather than simply converting from the 720P format to the 1366×768 P format. Of course, these examples are set forth for illustrative purposes only and should not be construed as limiting in any manner whatsoever.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.